This invention relates generally to needle covers and more particularly to needle covers used to enclose contaminated needles without accidental puncture of the attendant using same.
Various kinds of medical devices use needles to inject or withdraw fluids from humans or animals. Typical of such medical devices are hypodermic syringes and blood withdrawal devices using vacuum containers and the like. Typically, the needles for such devices are supplied from the manufacturer in a covered condition so as to maintain the sterility of the needle, which cover is removed prior to use. After use, such covers are typically reapplied to the contaminated needle to isolate it from the medical attendant and from anyone subsequently handling the needle which is thrown away after one use. One of the primary problems with such prior art needle covers is that the medical attendants can accidentally puncture themselves or someone else as the needle is being reinserted into the cover or being carried with the needle exposed. Since these needles are frequently being used on patients which have serious blood borne diseases, the contamination of the needle after use can be transferred to anyone accidentally punctured with the needle thus infecting this person with the blood borne disease. This frequently produces serious side effects with infectious diseases such as hepatitus, AIDS, or the like.
The following patents are indicative of the prior art:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor Issue Date Class ______________________________________ 2,047,010 F. S. Dickinson 07/07/36 604/117 2,198,666 B. Gruskin 04/30/40 604/117 2,457,464 L. L. Grose 12/28/48 604/117 2,854,976 S. E. Heyduck 10/07/58 604/117 3,658,061 J. P. Hall 04/25/72 128/214.4 4,659,330 R. Nelson, et al 04/21/87 604/192 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,061 is directed to a cathether needle guard that snaps over the needle to cover it. Because the side opening in the guard is relatively small, and because the guard has to be forced sidewise over the needle, such a device is relatively difficult to manually manipulate to make sure that the needle passes within the guard. Secondly, the sidewise force required to force the guard over the needle may be difficult to control sufficiently to prevent breaking the needle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,330 shows a syringe needle guard designed to be placed over the needle after use. This guard is relatively complicated in construction thereby requiring expensive manufacturing procedures and also relatively difficult to use since the tip of the needle must pass through a relatively small opening in the guard in order to be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,976 shows a needle guard for a syringe which partially encloses the needle tip. This guard requires two hands to use and is difficult to operate.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,047,010; 2,198,666 and 2,457,464 disclose various guides used with needles or surgical instruments to assist in using the implement. Such guides do not cover or fully protect the tip of the needle or surgical instrument.